War hog
by Dan The Man Bogosian
Summary: A semi-wrap up of the second level. Master Chief is on Planet Halo, searching for survivors, when a dropship comes by...


The bubbles arose from the water. Whatever was breathing there was dead, or had a tremendous lung capacity. This small part of the battle was over, for now.  
  
What kind of a planet is this?, I thought. Ringworld, I thought to myself, as if I were getting into a major discussion over what to call one of the most amazing discoveries ever by a soldier - let a lone a Spartan.  
  
. . . and there I was. Searching a planet for a team or two of Marines and a large part of our Military's history - Captain Keyes. I stood at the edge, looking over into a large drop of what appeared to have a small lake in the center of the canyon. I wanted to take a picture of it all, or scream, or something that I could use to remember what this place was.  
  
Ofcourse, I wasn't like to forget this planet. After all, nothing else anyone had seen was really similar at all to it.  
  
WOOOOOOSH.  
  
A covenant dropship flew by overhead. It appeared to have noticed me, as the back-guns had turned towards myself, but I was out of its range.  
  
Walking over to a Warthog I figured that the dropship was probably heading towards the surviving members of the Pillar of Autumn. My surviving members. None were to die if I went here. . . or atleast no humans.  
  
I sat down in the seat. It felt like leather, but it was probably synthetic, as leather could be used as minor armor during such times as this one. I pushed my left foot down - most people I knew used their right, but my right foot could be used to project me out of the vehicle, or kick something, as I was right-footed.  
  
I got off to a fast start, not hitting any rocks or dropping off an unseen ridge - I could see them, and if I couldn't Cortana could scope it out and tell me. As I thought this, she began to speak to me.  
  
"Covenant dropship, coming from behind."  
  
She had a pretty voice. Yeah, "She". She was nothing more than a piece of computer - but when fallen into the wrong hands, that bit of memory could destroy Earth. Destroy all. Destroy.  
  
"6:00, coming in to close proximity. You may want to get ready to fire."  
  
"I read you," I responded.  
  
I turned my head around, just peeking with the corner of my eyes at both the area infront of where I was driving and the Covenant dropship. The second dropship was actually somewhat of a good sign - it meant a battle was raging, and the aliens weren't doing so well. There was a small ship in the distance, not giving away much for the normal eye to see.  
  
"Sudden drop ahead," she informed me.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Sudden drop ahead, Master Chief!"  
  
"I'll use it to my advantage."  
  
"200 meters to the drop, 100 meters to Dropship.."  
  
She was stubborn. A great voice but stubborn like a pig going to the butcher's shop - helping mankind, but not enjoying it. I peered around again, this time putting the Warthog in cruise control. I knew what to do, I thought when I pulled out a grenade and my MA5B Assault Rifle.  
  
"100 meters to the drop, Dropship in extremely close proximity, sir."  
  
BLAM - BLAM - BLAM - BLAM  
  
The dropship began firing upon me, slowly making its way from overshooting me from the right to where the Warthog was.  
  
"Get ready for the drop."  
  
The Warthog flew off the ledge, and I hopped my way onto the seat to the right. I saw the look of two Elite's staring at me, right in the eyes. I could sense what they were feeling - hate. I felt the same way about them - hatred. 'Religious quest' my ass.  
  
It was as if everything went in slow motion: from the side seat I saw the dropship begin to speed up, not realising that the jump would slow me down. The ship went to my side, and I saw the ship fire - firing meant its shields were down. I chucked the grenade towards where the Elite's were, and then fired my rifle at the grenade to make sure the grenade would explode in time to destroy the ship.  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
It was a great shot, especially for an un-steady assault rifle with less than a second to fire at it.  
  
". . . Master Chief!"  
  
The Warthog landed, still in cruise control, and the tires turned towards what was my 9:00. I flew out of the Warthog, nearly knocking myself out.  
  
Atleast I destroyed the dropship.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
